Judge Claude Frollo/Gallery
Images Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|A promotional poster for Judge Claude Frollo. Judge Claude Frollo Drawing.png|Another promotional poster. Judge Frollo.jpg|Judge Frollo after finding a group of gypsies. ArrestingTheGypsies.png|Frollo having his guards lead the gypsies away in chains. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg|"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|(Guard: You there! What are you hiding?) "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg|Frollo chasing after the helpless gypsy woman down the streets of Paris. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Frollo grabs the woman's bundle and kicks her, causing her to fall backward and hit her head on the cathedral stone steps, killing her. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-349.jpg|"A baby? (uncovers the blanket and gasps at the infant's deformed head) A monster!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-362.jpg|Frollo spots a nearby well. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg|Frollo attempts to drop baby Quasimodo into the well. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-438.jpg|The Archdeacon stops Frollo from drowning the baby and then tells him that he must care for and raise the child or be damned to hell for his actions--the only thing that Frollo fears. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-569.jpg|''"Even this foul creature may prove one day to be of use to me."'' hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg|"Good morning, Quasimodo." Judge.jpg|Frollo doing an alphabet with Quasimodo hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1316.jpg|"Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1319.jpg|"And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg|"You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1353.jpg|"The world is cruel. The world is wicked." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1371.jpg|"It's I alone you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend." Frollo.jpg|Frollo reminding Quasimodo that he is to remain in the bell tower always. Judge Claude Frollo 3.png|"Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2179.jpg|"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2193.jpg|"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre." (Phoebus: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2212.jpg|"You know, my last Captain of the Guard was, um... a bit of a disappointment to me.” hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg|Frollo smirks evilly as he hears a whipcrack and a loud scream of pain, while Phoebus cringes. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2224.jpg|"Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll... whip my men into shape." (Phoebus: Well...th-that's a... tre-tremendous honor, sir.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2252.jpg|"Look, Captain. Gypsies." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|"The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg|"And they must be stopped!" Frollo points out the Gypsies to Phoebus.png|(Phoebus: I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?) "The real war, Captain, is what you see before you." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2297.jpg|"For 20 years, I've been taking care of the gypsies..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg|"...one by one." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg|"And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg|"I believe that they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the... "Court of Miracles"." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2342.jpg|Frollo smashes the tile back down, crushing every single ant underneath. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg|Frollo sees Esmeralda for the first time. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg|"Look at that disgusting display!" (Phoebus: Yes, sir!) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2700.jpg|Esmeralda mocking Frollo. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg|Frollo is horrified when he realizes that Quasimodo left the cathedral. Frollo's_angry_stare.jpg|Frollo scowls at Quasimodo for sneaking out of Notre Dame to attend the Feast of Fools. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg|Frollo's fury rises as Quasimodo is crowned King of Fools and cheered by all. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3151.jpg|Frollo ignoring Quasimodo's pleas as he tortured by the crowd as punishment for disobeying him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3168.jpg|(Phoebus: Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty.) "In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3220.jpg|"You! Gypsy girl!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3225.jpg|"Get down at once!" (Esmeralda: Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"I forbid it!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3244.jpg|"How dare you defy me!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg|"Mark my words, Gypsy! You will pay for this insolence!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|Esmeralda tosses the King of Fools crown in front of Frollo as the crowd laughs at him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg|"Captain Phoebus, arrest her!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg|"Witchcraft!" Frollo witnesses Esmeralda literally disappear in a cloud of smoke. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3488.jpg|Frollo, after his tent is destroyed and Esmeralda escapes arrest at the Festival. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3509.jpg|Frollo angrily glares at Quasimodo. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3528.jpg|"Find her, Captain. I want her alive!" FEG.jpeg|Frollo glares at Quasimodo before sending him back into Notre Dame. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|"Good work, Captain! Now arrest her!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3910.jpg|"I'm waiting, Captain!" (Phoebus: I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3922.jpg|"Then drag her outside and--" (Archdeacon: Frollo, you will not touch her!) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg|Frollo snarls with rage when the Archdeacon defends Esmerelda, furiously reminding Frollo of the last time the Archdeacon impeded him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3950.jpg|Frollo hides behind a corner as his soldiers are escorted out of the church. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Frollo sneaks up behind Esmeralda and forcefully grabs her arm. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3969.jpg|"You think you've outwitted me. But I'm a patient man. And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg|(Esmeralda: What are you doing?) "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg|(Esmeralda: I knew what you were imagining!) "Such a clever witch." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg|"So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.jpg|"You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5692.jpg|Frollo singing his song Hellfire. Hellfire_5.png|Frollo in front of the fireplace. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5833.jpg|''"It's not my fault!"'' (Priests: Mea Culpa!) I'm not to blame!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.jpg|"DESTROY Esmeralda! And let her taste the fires of hell!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg|"Or else let her be mine and mine alone!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5900.jpg|Suddenly, a pounding on the door interrupts Frollo's song and the smoke visage of Esmeralda instantly dissipates. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|(Guard: Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped.) "What?" (Guard: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5920.jpg|"But how? I..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg|"Never mind!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg|"Get out, you idiot!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg|"I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg|''"But she will be mine or she... will.... BURN!"'' hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|"Find the Gypsy girl." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg|"10 pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg|Frollo snarls when the gypsies refuse his bribe to tell him where Esmeralda is. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg|"20 pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg|"Take them away!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg|"We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6185.jpg|The miller begs Frollo for mercy, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6190.jpg|"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6202.jpg|"If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear." (Miller: But we are innocent! I assure you, we know nothing about these gypsies!) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg|Frollo locks the miller and his family in their house with a spear. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|"Burn it." (Phoebus: What?!) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg|"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg|(Phoebus: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent.) "But you were trained to follow orders!" Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 1.05.27 PM.png|"Insolent coward!" Frollo furious when Phoebus refuses to burn the house by throwing his torch into a water barrel. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg|Frollo grabs another torch and sets the miller's house ablaze himself. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6329.jpg|"The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity. You threw away a promising career." (Phoebus: Consider it my highest honor, sir.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|"Get him! And don't hit my horse!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg|"Don't waste your arrows!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6398.jpg|"Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|"Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6482.jpg|"I had the entire cathedral surrounded. Guards at every door. There was no way she could've escaped." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.jpg|"Unless..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg|Frollo arrives at the cathedral, after deducing that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg|Frollo's coming. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.jpg|Frollo pays Quasimodo an unexpected visit. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7449.jpg|"What's different in here?" (Quasimodo: Nothing! Sir.) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg|"Isn't this one new?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg|"It's awfully good. Looks very much like the Gypsy girl." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7474.jpg|"I know..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7483.jpg|"...you helped her ESCAPE!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|"And now, all of Paris is burning..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7492.jpg|"...because of YOU!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg|(Quasimodo: She was kind to me, master.) "YOU IDIOT!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.jpg|"That wasn't kindness! It was cunning!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7516.jpg|"She's a gypsy! Gypsies aren't capable of real love!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg|"Think, boy! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER!" Frollo recomposes.jpg|Frollo takes a moment to recompose himself. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7540.jpg|"But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7556.jpg|"Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7560.jpg|"I will free her from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg|(Quasimodo: What do you mean?) "I know where her hideout is. And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg|Frollo looks back at Quasimodo as he leaves. RaidingTheCourtOfMiracles.png|Frollo and his soldiers successfully raiding the Court of Miracles after secretly following Quasimodo. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg|"After 20 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg|"Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you'd someday be of use to me." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|(Esmeralda: What are you talking about?) "Why, he led me right to you, my dear." (Esmeralda: You're a liar!) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8391.jpg|"And look what else I've caught in my net--Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another "miracle", no doubt. I shall remedy that." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8405.jpg|"There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|"Lock them up." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg|Frollo gives Quasi a ruthless glare. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.jpg|"Take him back to the bell tower." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8439.jpg|"And make sure he stays there." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8464.jpg|"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.jpg|"The sentence:" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg|"Death!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8515.jpg|"The time has come, Gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|"Yet, even now, it is not too late." Frollo's Evil Smile.jpg|"I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg|"...or the fire." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg|Frollo mad at Esmeralda after she spat on his face. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|Frollo smiles sadistically as the flames surround Esmeralda. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8784.jpg|"QUASIMODO!"- Frollo enraged to see Quasimodo save Esmeralda from the flaming pier. SeizeTheCathedral.png|"Seize the cathedral!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.jpg|Quasimodo drops a large wooden beam from the balcony and it smashes Frollo's carriage. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg|Frollo losing what's left of his sanity. PickUpTheBeam.png|"You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!" PutYourBacksIntoIt.png|Frollo motivating his soldiers to break down the door. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9178.jpg|Frollo watches as Quasi pours molten copper to defend the cathedral, scaring the soldiers away. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.jpg|Frollo barges his way into the cathedral. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|The Archdeacon confronts Frollo for assaulting Notre Dame. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.jpg|"Silence, you old fool! (tosses the Archdeacon down the staircase) The Hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|"And this time, you will not interfere!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9391.jpg|"There, there, Quasimodo. I know it hurts." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9396.jpg|"But now, the time has come to end your suffering..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9402.jpg|"...forever." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|Quasimodo wrestles with Frollo as the mad judge attempts to stab him with his dagger. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9412.jpg|Frollo lowers his dagger inches towards Quasimodo's face... hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9417.jpg|....until Quasi flings the mad judge to the floor. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg|"Now, now. Listen to me, Quasimodo.." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|Frollo abandons his pride after Quasimodo stands up to him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9457.jpg|"She lives!"- Frollo holding a sword. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg|Frollo searches for his prey. Judge Frollo Found Quasimodo & Esmeralda.jpg|Frollo finds Quasimodo & Esmeralda hiding among the balcony gargoyles. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9505.jpg|"Leaving so soon?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Frollo attacks Quasimodo and Esmeralda with his sword. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9551.jpg|"I've should've known you'd risk your life to save that Gypsy witch!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9562.jpg|"Just as your own mother died trying to save you." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|"And now, I'm going to do what I should've done..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|"...20 YEARS AGO! hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9598.jpg|Frollo holds on for dear life. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9616.jpg|Frollo grabs onto the gargoyle statue. hunchback_of_the_notre_dame_disneyscreencaps_com_1501.jpg|Frollo climbs onto the gargoyle as he attempts to kill Esmeralda. Frollo 2.jpg|"And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9654.jpg|The gargoyle Frollo's standing on starts to collapse beneath him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9658.jpg|Frollo thrown off balance and he clings onto the gargoyle's head. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9661.jpg|The gargoyle comes to life and roars fiercely in Frollo's face. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9663.jpg|Frollo screams in terror after the gargoyle snarls at him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9665.jpg|The gargoyle crumbles and breaks off the balcony, taking Frollo with it. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9668.jpg|Frollo screaming as he plummets towards the molten copper. 200px-Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo falling to his doom. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9678.jpg|The molten copper that Frollo fell into. GrimsbygrumpyfrolloHOM.jpg|Frollo with Grimsby and Grumpy in House of Mouse. AlgunosVillanos_HoM.png|Frollo with other villains in House of Mouse. Videos Judge Frollo Death (HD) The hunchback of notre dame - Hellfire HD The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire lyrics Category:Galleries